


Paint Fight (16th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Chaos, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is bored in an art lesson so decides to make Steve blush as much as humanly possible. But when the teacher leaves the classroom Steve accidentally starts a paint fight. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Fight (16th December)

**Author's Note:**

> Last of my exams over!!!  
> The inspiration for this was taken from a prompt on http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> Hopefully the next story I do will be slightly longer and less fluffy because I'll have more time to do it since I will have broken up for the Christmas holidays   
> As always let me know what you think :)

Bucky sat in the stuffy art room twirling his paintbrush between his long fingers, staring wistfully out of the window. He looked over at the blonde kid, Steve, beside him who was engrossed in what he was painting. Bucky sighed. He hated art, in his opinion it was just a load of bullshit and a waste of time. The only positive thing that came out of art was being able to sit next to Steve because _damn_ that kid could paint, and when he was concentrating he stuck out his tongue slightly which was just the cutest thing ever. 

“Class, I’m going to collect something from the printer, continue working quietly until I come back,” the teacher announced before she left the classroom. The whole class seemed to simultaneously let out a breath and relax.

“Hey _Stevie_ ,” Bucky crooned at Steve. He might as well try and get rid of his boredom by making Steve blush, he got a weird kick out of being able to turn Steve’s cheeks scarlet with only a wink. “Whatcha doing?”

“Painting, which is what you should be doing,” Steve replied bluntly not looking up from his work. He clearly didn’t want to be disturbed, which gave Bucky all the more motivation to do just that. 

“I am,” Bucky held up his paper to show Steve his crude painting of a unicorn with a dick for a horn. Steve looked over and turned pink, Bucky smiled in triumph.

“You’re meant to paint the object in front of you,” Steve said in an exasperated tone as he went back to his painting. Bucky shrugged and leaned back on his chair, balancing precariously on two of its legs.

“It’s creative license. Anyway, I’m not wasting my time painting some stupid Christmas decoration,” Bucky declared.

“And I suppose that doing a painting of a unicorn with a penis for a horn is a better use of your time?” Steve pushed the back of Bucky’s chair causing it to tip back onto its four legs with a loud clang.

“Exactly,” Bucky said, pointing the candy cane he was meant to be painting at Steve for emphasis then popped the candy cane in his mouth seductively while maintaining eye contact with Steve.

“Just let me paint my bauble in peace,” Steve, who had turned an impressive shade of crimson, pleaded with Bucky. 

“Come on Stevie, paint me instead,” Bucky struck a provocative pose.

“Okay then,” Steve grinned, scooping up a large dollop of paint on his brush and flicking it at Bucky where it hit him square in the forehead. 

“What the fuck, man?” Bucky shouted, smearing the paint across his forehead with the back of his hand.

“You wanted me to paint you, so I did,” Steve giggled.

“Oh, it’s on!” Bucky smiled mischievously and threw a glob of paint at Steve who ducked out the way. The paint sailed past Steve and hit Natasha in the neck. “Oh shit, I am royally fucked,” Bucky cowered behind Steve as Natasha scraped the paint off of herself. 

“Which one of you motherfuckers threw paint at me?” She screamed before seeing Bucky trembling behind Steve who was at least half the size of him. She squirting paint from a bottle at him, but it flew too far to the right and hit Clint who had the misfortune of walking past at the wrong time.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

When the teacher returned she found the classroom in absolute chaos. There were paints everywhere, the class was screaming and running amok, and there was even a kid sobbing in the corner. She stepped back as Steve ran past her being chased by Bucky who had a handful of green paint. Natasha had Clint in a headlock and was rubbing paint into his hair, laughing as he struggled to get free. Tony was standing on one of the tables, a bottle of paint in each hand, cackling manically as he squirted the paint over the class. But Bruce was just sitting there in the middle of the chaos, trying to get on with painting his tinsel.

It took several attempts of shouting above the class before they even realised she was in the doorway. " **ENOUGH!** " she screamed as she was hit in the hair with a lump of paint that had been intended for Steve. 

“ **WHO STARTED THIS?** ” she roared once the class had calmed down slightly. She looked around the room for the culprit and found Steve and Bucky pointing at each other, trying desperately to control their fits of giggles. “Rogers! I’m disappointed with you. Both of you will stay behind after school and clean up this mess,” she instructed before sending the class off to get cleaned up before the bell sounded signalling the end of the day.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve scrubbed furiously at the art room floor trying to clean up all the paint, while Bucky just watched him as he sucked on the candy cane he’d managed to salvage.

“You know the classroom would get cleaned a lot quicker if you helped. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go home,” Steve panted, breathless from the vigorous washing.

“Why would I want to go home when I could sit here and watch you out of breath on all fours?” Bucky asked. Steve paused for a moment before going back to cleaning. He hadn’t turned round but Bucky was sure he was blushing. After a little while Steve risked a glance over at Bucky then burst out laughing.

“What?”

“Go and look at your reflection,” Bucky walked over to one of the windows to look at his reflection. “You look like Braveheart,” Steve smirked as he stepped next to Bucky.

“Well,” Bucky said as he stepped behind Steve, snaking his arms round his waist and resting his head of Steve’s shoulder to whisper in his ear. “I think you’re the most beautiful painting I’ve ever seen.”

Bucky decided that it had been worth ruining some decent clothes and getting a detention just to see the look on Steve’s face when he said that.


End file.
